Information processing systems increasingly utilize reconfigurable virtual resources to meet changing user needs in an efficient, flexible and cost-effective manner. For example, cloud computing and storage systems implemented using virtual resources have been widely adopted. More recently, network functions virtualization techniques have been proposed for use by telecommunication system and cable system service providers. Conventional aspects of such techniques are disclosed in European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI), ETSI GS NFV 001, V1.1.1, “Network Functions Virtualisation (NFV): Use Cases,” October 2013, which is incorporated by reference herein. See also the Introductory and Updated White Papers entitled “Network Functions Virtualisation,” presented at the SDN and OpenFlow World Congress, Oct. 22-24, 2012 and Oct. 15-17, 2013, respectively, which are incorporated by reference herein. However, despite these and other recent advances in virtualization techniques, a need remains for further improvements, for example, with regard to implementation of storage functionality.